Souls of Fire, Shadows of Ice
by PipersLostChild
Summary: Shadows within series, When Sam and Dean find a case that is more suited to the BAU then themselves the call them in. However the head of the Department refuses to let the BAU be called in. So Team Free Will has to solve this case with the BAU's help. BUT what is wrong with the department? and why is Leverage consulting in town as well.(Hunter!Eliot story)


**Hello PipersLostChild here. Ok so this is my first story on this site and I have not been writing very long and reviews are the only things that are keeping me going. Literally. So please review and like and please no flames! I always feel horrible when I do get them. Any way I'll do the disclaimer and let you read. Oh and by the way this is from a supernatural point of view for the first part. Because back-story**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own criminal minds supernatural or leverage. I just like to play with the characters. And I am not making any money off of this. If I did I would not have to work to pay for school and gas. Anyway on with the story**

Dean was not a man to be impressed easily. He grew up around two legendary hunters and had seen things that would leave most men crying. Or comatose if they decided to take on the things he did. So when he started literally rambling to Sam after he first met Eliot about the thing that man could do and ranting about why the hell the man had STOPPED HUNTING when he was clearly still young and agile he knew he was screwed. And, well, if he just so happed to squeal into his pillow for five minutes strait like a little fan girl well who could blame him after all this man was his childhood hero. I mean both Sam and Dean had grow up hearing stories about the man. When dean heard the man had retired he was more than a little sad (and no matter what Sam says he did not cry, dammit!). So when he met him in a warehouse while fighting off a coven of witches with Sam he may or may not have did a double take. Of course the man also was a bit breathless afterward but who wouldn't be after fighting of a twelve witches! Of course the man also seemed to talk to himself afterward so that's how they figured out he worked on a team. Which they didn't meet until the second time they ran into each other. Quite literally this time around.

The second time they saw Eliot they were running from a vampire. And literally ran into him. Going full speed and Eliot was more then a bit mad until he saw the thing chasing them and then he looked at them and said run. Well he actually yelled but no one was really paying attention because f the damn vampire that was running toward them. Eliot led them to the hotel the rest of the team he worked with was currently staying in until they could find a place to set up permanently. Why the hell they chose Portland he didn't know. I mean it was almost constantly raining and dreary that you would never actually be able to go to the beach in your off time and even then the water was cold as hell and there were no beaches. Or almost none as Sam reminded him. But they got to meet the team he was working with even if they were sweaty from running. And apparently they didn't know about the whole hunter thing. Which was an issue because the first thing out of his mouth as soon as they got to a place where other people wouldn't hear Dean said "I hate vampires." And Alec Hardison was there with them. And it was in a damn elevator. And thank god dean was good at coming up with stuff on the spot because what Hardison said next was a lifeline he needed."Role-playing?" "Yeah. Except some idiot forgot to tell us that the place we were role-playing in was privet property. So we had cops chasing after us and I really didn't need that on my record. I got enough shit on there as it is." And then Eliot growled at Hardison not to harass them and dean breathed a sigh of relief.

When they got to the top Dean got out of that elevator as fast as he could because Sam was sitting there teasing him only it was in his mind _and how the hell did he figure that out so damn quickly?_ Dean of course would occasionally retort out loud and Sam would smirk at him and in those moments Dean wanted to do nothing more than strangle him. Of course they had figured out how to get the thoughts to fade to the background and Dean was thinking thank god because having Sam and Cas hear all of his thoughts made it a bit hard to get laid and he was half tempted to call Spencer to help them figure it out but then he figured they were probably out there catching the crazies that he really didn't want to distract him. So he waited and figured out on his own. IT appeared to help if he wasn't thinking about them otherwise the thoughts were so damn loud he was half tempted to tell Sam and Cas to stop thinking or he would go crazy so when he figured out how to get it to no longer be so damn loud he actually thanked God. With all of his heart. And he meant it to be heard.

Meeting Parker was more then a little strange and if he hadn't said christo when they first met he would've thought she was possessed. Now he thought that she was just crazy. Not BAU crazy but insane enough to actually enjoy jumping off buildings and playing dress up. Apparently she was also trained to lead when Nate and Sophie retired and she also was learning how to grift from Sophie. He was told this by the two themselves when they heard he was trustworthy enough to actually get Eliot's trust (and when he heard this he was so happy he almost jumped for joy. But he restrained himself. But he did tell Sammy who glared at him when he was called Sammy in his mind. Dammit he didn't mean to say that it just slipped out. It was habit ok?). IT was nice meeting the team and the fact that they still had to kill the group of vampire only somewhat dimmed the happiness he got at meeting the team that Eliot was working with. They left around noon the next day and had managed to get the phone numbers of the whole group and a promise that Nate would call when they got set up and a order to come visit sometime. Dean thought that Nate liked them even if he was a bit wary of them. IT was the third time that Sam and Dean met Eliot and the second that they had met the group that dean actually called the BAU. And the fact that they needed to call at all showed how serious it was. Because Dean was not the one to call them. Nate was.

 **O_O I have honestly no idea. This started with a completely different ending in mind but the plot bunnies took over my mind. Oh well. Please don't kill me *tries to hide behind Sam but is picked up and put back in front of him* Dammit of course its soulless Sam. I always get stuck with him. Or demon dean. And they love to throw me to the wolves.*glares at Sam* Uh oh Sam looks mad. Im gonna run now. Remember to Review!*Runs of. Sam stands there with a blank look on his face before a goofy grin breaks the charade* I think she fell for it. God we are so mean to her. But its so much fun to torture her. This was based after dean goes to hell but before Cas loses his grace and I lose my soul. And please favorite and or follow! *Sam walks off in the direction I ran* *I run back in* oh and by the way I am actually allowed to do this story I have permission from shadowblade-tara. And a shout out to her she is an amazing writer and thank you for letting me borrow this idea! Now where the hell did Sam go?*Runs off again***


End file.
